pinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Slut Like You
"Slut Like You" is the seventh track from P!nk's sixth studio album, The Truth About Love. A bluegrass version of the song was covered by P!nk's tour crew and band and was included as an extra on her ''The Truth About Love Tour: Live from Melbourne'' DVD. Background P!nk has referred to "Slut Like You" as her "unsophisticated way of taking the power back" on multiple occasions. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYuJRc3g0BYhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTJjlDEodVo "I kept thinking as I was writing this song how mad moms were gonna be at me, but really, it's my form of feminism. I've always had such a problem that men can sleep with ten women and they're... players, and then women can sleep with five and they're sluts, and I just think that's so unfair, and I... I've always said, 'What did you get from me that I didn't get from you? Maybe you were my conquest.' And I feel like that is a very dirty form of feminism, but it's mine, and you know, you have to own your choices, especially as a female; we pay for our choices, I think, a lot more than men do... still. And 'Slut Like You' is my really unsophisticated way of taking the power back." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYuJRc3g0BY Critical response The song garnered very positive reviews from critics. P!nk was described as being very "agile and stirring" on this particular track. http://www.nydailynews.com/entertainment/music-arts/cd-review-truth-love-p-nk-article-1.1161436 Allmusic was one of many to deem "Slut Like You" a highlight for the album. http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-truth-about-love-mw0002404511 Entertainment Weekly called it one of the two best songs from The Truth About Love, the other being "Beam Me Up", and called it "a biting, raucous rave-up". http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20627124,00.html In Billboard's review of the album, they talked about "Slut Like You" positively, saying: "What do you get when you cross a riff and a 'Woohoo' reminiscent of Blur's 'Song 2,' a couple 'Scarface' references ('you'll be my little friend') and a monster Max Martin melody? One of the funniest post-feminist approaches to the sociological question, 'If a guy can be a player, why can't a girl?'" http://www.billboard.com/articles/review/1066850/pink-the-truth-about-love-track-by-track-review The Guardian noted that "Slut Like You" had "a riff to make Kurt Cobain shudder in his grave". http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2012/sep/15/pink-truth-about-love-review?newsfeed=true Many of P!nk's fans noted that "Slut Like You" was an excellent single choice, but feared radio airplay and other promotion would be limited due to censorship laws in the United States, and therefore, its popularity would be limited. http://pink.shread.net/forum/showthread.php?s=&threadid=191673&perpage=15&pagenumber=3 Live performances The song was performed for the first time live in Los Angeles shortly before the album's release with "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)", "Try", "Are We All We Are", and "How Come You're Not Here". Before she performed the song, she apologized to a little girl in the audience, stating that there was no way she could make the lyrics cleaner, before the girl showed her earbuds she was putting in her ears. P!nk also included the song in the setlist for The Truth About Love Tour. Before performing the song, P!nk would apologize to the audience before screaming out, "Who here is a dirty filthy slut?" and then singing the song. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Truth About Love